Mass Effect (Game)
Mass Effect is a science-fiction role playing game developed by BioWare and published by Microsoft Game Studios. It is the first of four installments in the quadrilogy. Release Mass Effect was released in 2007 on November 20 in the USA and Canada, November 22 in Australia and New Zealand, and November 23 in Europe. It was also released as a Limited Collector's Edition, containing a bonus disk with extra materials including an art book and the Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 booklet, which gives background on the Mass Effect Universe. The game was later re-made by BioWare and Demiurage Studios for the PC, and the PC-DVD version was released in summer 2008. By summer 2008 there were also versions of the game translated into Spanish, French and Italian. A japanese-language version is in development for the Xbox 360 only. Mass Effect is available via Xbox Games on Demand; the full game is available for $19.99 in the USA and $29.99 in Canada. Details Players: 1 Resolution: Xbox 360: HDTV 720p/1080i/1080p//PC: Unrestricted Screen resolution Publisher: Microsoft Game Studios Developer: BioWare Corp Format: DVD for the Xbox 360, DVD for PC, Digital Copy for PC. Rating: "M" for Mature (USA). Age "12" (UK). 18+ (PEGI). 16 (USK). Plot The game is set in 2183 CE, 35 years after Humanity discovered the ruins of an ancient spacefaring race called the Protheans on Mars. With the technology from these ruins, humanity learned the secrets of mass effect physics and element zero, unlocking faster-than-light travel. Humans also discovered the Mass Relay Network that threaded the galaxy, permitting instanteous passage across thousands of light years. Humanity began it's journey among the stars, encountering various alien races and establishing itself on the galactic stage. You take the role of Lieutenant Commander (Name) Shepard onboard the SSV Normandy en route to the human colony of Eden Prime in an operation to recover a Prothean beacon. The crew is joined on the mission by the Turian Spectre, Nihlus Kryik from the Citadel's Office of Special Tactics and Reconissance. The mission was meant to test Shepard's suitability for the role as a Spectre, but quickly changes when the Normandy arrives at the colony to find it is under attack by a army of sentient synthetic creatures called the Geth and a massive unidentified Dreadnought-scale warship that is not of Geth design. When your squad arrives you identify that the colony is under attack by Geth forces lead by rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius- who kills Nihlus. When you locate the beacon it activates, imparting strange visions in Shepard's mind before exploding. After the mission is complete you go to the Citadel to inform the Council of what's happened and Saren's treachery. The Council, however, refuses to believe your accusations and are forced to start your own investigation, which leads to evidence proving Saren's betrayal. The Council declares you a Spectre and gives you the Normandy and unlimited resources to track down Saren. On the way, you learn of his plot to initiate the return of the Reapers. It's not just about bringing one Turian to justice now, it's about saving the entire galaxy from extinction... Major Characters *Lieutenant Commander (John) Shepard (First Name changable) (Main Protaganist) *Ambassador Donnel Udina (Ally) *Captain David Edward Anderson (Ally) *Admiral Steven Hackett (Ally) *Navigator Charles Pressly (Ally) *Chief Engineer Gregory Adams (Ally) *Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau (Ally) *Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko (Squad Member) *Corporal Richard L. Jenkins (Temporary Squad Member) *Doctor Karin Chakwas (Ally) *Spectre Nihlus Kryik (Ally) *Spectre Saren Arterius (Adversary) *Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams (Squad Member) *Sovereign (Adversary) *Councilor Tevos (Ally) *Councilor Valern (Ally) *Councilor Sparatus (Ally) *Garrus Vakarian (Squad Member) *Fist (Adversary) *Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (Squad Member) *Liara T'Soni (Squad Member) *Urdnot Wrex (Squad Member) *Matriarch Benezia (Adversary/Ally) *The Thorian (Adversary) Minor Characters *Powell (Ally) *Dr. Warren (Ally) (Optional) *Dr. Manuel (Ally) (Optional) *Rear Admiral Kahoku (Ally) (Optional) *Garoth (Ally) (Optional) *Captain Willem (Dead) (Optional) *Chorban (Ally) (Optional) *Jahleed (Ally) (Optional) *Ambassador Din Korlack (Ally) (Optional) *Diplomat Xeltan (Ally) (Optional) *Shi'ira (Ally) (Optional) *General Septimus (Ally) (Optional) *Harkin (Optional) *Barla Von (Ally) (Optional) *Lieutenant Zabaleta (Optional) (Spacer Background Only) *Shepard's Mother (Optional) (Spacer Background Only) *Finch (Optional) (Earthborn Background Only) *Lieutenant Girard (Optional) (Colonist Background Only) *Talitha (Optional) (Colonist Background Only) *Dr. Saleon/Dr.Heart (Adversary) (Optional) *Tonn Actus (Adversary) (Optional) *Nelyna (Optional) *Dr. Chloe Michel (Ally) *Samesh Bahtia (Optional) *Nirali Bahtia (Optional) (Mentioned Only) *Clerk Bosker (Optional) *Emily Wong (Optional) *Rita (Optional) *Doran (Optional) *Jenna (Optional) *Chellick (Optional) *Jax (Optional) *Schells (Optional) *Conrad Verner (Optional) *Rebekah Petrocsky (Optional) *Jacob Petrocsky (Optional) (Mentioned Only) *Michael Petrocsky (Optional) *Rear Admiral Mikhailovch (Optional) *Khalisah al-Jilani (Optional) *Charles Saracino (Optional) *Elias Keeler (Optional) *Gavin Hossle *Fai Dan *Arcelia Silva Martinez *May O'Connel *Davin Reynolds *Greta Reynolds *Macha Doyle *Ian Newstead *Mallene Calis (Optional) *Administrator Anoleis *Gianna Parasini *Lorik Qu'inn *Opold *Captain Kirrahe *Commander Rentola *Helena Blake (Adversary/Ally) (Optional) *Dr. Wayne (Optional) *Corporal Toombs (Optional) *Shiala *Nassana Dantius (Optional) *Rana Thanoptis *Dr.Desolas *Krogan Battlemaster *Krogan Commander *Dahlia Dantius *Avina *Mira *The Rachni Queen *Juliana Baynham *Lizbeth Baynham *Ethan Jeong *Balak (available only through the Bring Down The Sky DLC) *Kate Bowman (available only through the Bring Down The Sky DLC) Locations *Eden Prime *Normandy SR-1 *The Citadel (Presidium and Wards) *Noveria *Asteroid X57 (available only through the Bring Down The Sky DLC) *Feros *Pinnacle Station (available only through the Pinnacle Station DLC) *Therum *Unidentified Space Facility *Metgos *Intai'sei *Tuntau *Rayingri *Socrum *Casbin *Antibaar *Maji *Sharjila *Edolus *Eletania *Mavigon *MSV Worthington *Trebin *Klensal *MSV Ontario *Nonuel *Presrop *Fuel Depot *Lethe *Corang *Amaranthine *Xawin *MSV Fedele *Ontarom *Luna *Titan *MSV Cornucopia *Chasca *Nodacrux *Ilos *Virmire *Altahe *Nepmos *Agebinium *Nepheron *Binthu *Caleston *Sinmara *Taitus *Karumto *Tarith *Helyme *Neith *Korlus Downloadable Content *Bring Down The Sky *Pinnacle Station Trivia *"Load Limit Reached" a note in BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins, contains an easter egg reference to Mass Effect. *BioWare produced six other covers for Mass Effect, but all were cut for various reasons. Other